


Another Meeting

by Profe_Fest



Series: Random Rambling [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, OOC, Typos, semacam sekuel unspoken feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Setelah Sakuma mengungkapkan alasannya bertemu di siang itu, Yuuki menarik napas, kemudian berujar mutlak, "Kalian bukan Romeo dan Juliet."





	

**Title: Another Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Semacam sekuel dari _unspoken feelings_.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Bagi Yuuki, agaknya meneguk _espresso_ kurang terlihat cocok di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Namun, pria yang rambutnya telah memutih itu tetap meneguknya, tak peduli akan rasa pahit serta asap yang masih mengepul di atas cangkir kopinya. Baru seperempat menghabiskan kopinya, pria itu kembali menurunkan cangkirnya, meletakkannya di atas tatakan, dan menatap dingin pria berambut arang di depannya.

“Seharusnya kau sedang menikmati masa pensiunmu, Letnan,” cetus sang mantan _spy_ _master_.

Sakuma duduk di depannya, lengkap dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan tekad tak kenal menyerah. “Saya rasa Anda juga sedang menikmati masa pensiun,” sahutnya.

Yuuki mendengus singkat. “Katakan saja alasanmu memintaku duduk di sini,” suruhnya.

Lelaki berambut jelaga itu tak segera menjawab, kepalanya tertunduk dan mata biru tuanya memandangi lantai lekat. Yuuki tak bersuara, hanya diam dan menunggu.

“Saya ... ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, _Sir_ ,” jawab Sakuma setelah membiarkan jeda mengudara sesaat.

Mata kelabu Yuuki memicing. “Untuk?”

“Karena telah menceritakan akhir kehidupan Miyoshi pada saya,” jawab Sakuma pelan, ada sesak yang merasuk ke dalam dadanya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

“Ho. Jadi, kauingin berterima kasih padaku karena telah menceritakan kematian didikanku itu?” Yuuki bertanya retorik. Sakuma tahu ia harus memberi alasan yang bagus untuk pria yang telah berumur senja itu, alasan yang rasional dan tentunya, _jujur_ —karena pria ini bisa melihat benar apa jawabanmu tulus atau tidak.

“Karena setidaknya saya bisa mengetahui seperti apa yang diinginkannya terakhir kali di penghujung maut, _Sir_ ,” jelas Sakuma.

Yuuki menghirup udara, dan Sakuma kembali buka suara, meneruskan. “Miyoshi sepertinya memang tak ingin saya melihat akhir kehidupannya di manapun, bahkan dalam pemakamannya sekalipun,” lelaki itu menyelipkan tawa hambar di tengah kalimatnya, “Jadi, saya berterima kasih Anda mau membagi cerita seperti apa wajah kematiannya dan seperti apa sosoknya sebelum peti mati itu tertutup untuk selamanya,” katanya lagi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya karena Yuuki tak segera menanggapi. Kedua bola mata kelabunya memandangi sang mantan Letnan di Negeri Sakura tajam, kemudian terpejam setelah tahu apa tak ada kepalsuan dalam jawaban si pria yang lebih muda.

“Kalian bukan Romeo dan Juliet,” ucap Yuuki tenang.

“Ah ... _ya_?” Dahi Sakuma mengerjit, tak mengerti maksud pria di depannya.

“Apa yang ia lakukan hingga akhir hayatnya adalah semata-mata demi menjalankan tugasnya. Kematiannya tak boleh memengaruhi siapapun, bahkan meski itu pada seluruh rekannya sekalipun. Setidaknya itu yang bisa kutangkap dalam paras terakhirnya,” Yuuki mengambil jeda, menarik napas dan melanjutkan, “Ia tak akan mengizinkanmu mati bersamanya atau setidaknya menyusulnya lebih cepat setelah kematiannya,” pria itu mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Sakuma menahan napas, matanya melebar sesaat hingga bibirnya tanpa sadar tertarik dan menggulum senyum bercampur aduk dengan benak dipenuhi nostalgia. “Jadi, intinya dia tidak akan mengizinkan saya mati bersamanya atau mati lebih cepat pasca kematiannya meski alasannya untuk menemuinya, huh?” Pria berambut jelaga itu memejamkan mata, mencoba mengontrol sesak yang membanjiri dadanya.

“Miyoshi itu ... memang dasar, itu terlalu gayanya sekali,” ejek Sakuma dengan senyum pedih yang kian melebar.

Yuuki tak banyak berkomentar. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan mantan tentara itu mengontrol kesedihannya dengan caranya sendiri—toh, cara pria mengekspresikan dan mengendalikan kepedihan yang mendalam berbeda tiap individunya.

Ketika mereka akan berpisah setelah pertemuan di siang itu, Sakuma menundukkan kepalanya sejenak demi mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya—setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang membungkuk dalam pakaian bisnis, lelaki itu ternyata mengingat kata-kata Yuuki lebih dari kelihatannya.

Saat lelaki berambut jelaga itu berbalik, Yuuki tak kuasa tak kembali memanggil nama sang pria.

“Letnan Sakuma,”

Sakuma berbalik, menatap heran Yuuki yang tengah bergeming dengan sebelah tangan memegang tongkat.

“Ophelia tak akan pernah kembali,” ujar pria berambut putih itu tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

Sakuma menarik sudut bibir, membentuk senyum tipis merasakan simpati sang mantan _spy master_. “Saya tahu, tapi setidaknya saya masih bisa mengenangnya,” jawabnya.

Yuuki tak merespons, hanya menganggukkan kepala samar, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan dengan kaki pincangnya hingga sosoknya ditelan keramaian jalan.

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Gatau kenapa kepengen buat gini hahaha /ngek. Well, di sini saya pake ending di novel karena katanya (saya tau ini dari tumblr) abis pihak militer berusaha melenyapkan Yuuki, Sakuma ngasih tau si Kakek soal pergerakan tentara dan akhirnya Yuuki jual informasi ke pihak Amerika terus pindah ke sana diikuti Sakuma. Jadi, dalam bayangan saya tuh Sakuma sama Yuuki di sini tinggal di Amerika terus akhirnya Sakuma ngajak ketemu pengen bilang makasih dsb udah ngasih tau gimana akhirnya Miyoshi (karena yaah menurut saya pasti dia nggak dibolehin Yuuki ke sana buat ziarah sekalipun karena bakal ngebahayain dan Sakuma sepertinya tau kalo dia buang-buang nyawanya nanti Miyoshi marah #ahay #digrebek). Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
